A variety of personal electronic devices, services and applications exist that enable users to connect with each other and share content, such as photos and videos. However, choosing what content to share and who to share it with can be cumbersome. The task of specifying the recipient(s) can also be burdensome, especially for users who have large numbers of contacts.